Damon's Boredom
by ShockValueAuthor
Summary: Stefan still has Damon's ring. What to do while he cooped up in the house?


(Author's Note: I was a bit bored, so I started thinking of what Damon may've done to keep himself preoccupied when he was cooped up in the house. So here's the thought. Comments would be greatly appreciated, be them praise or criticism.)

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to The Vampire Diaries, its characters or concepts, or any part of Twilight.

Summary: Damon is trapped in the house since Stefan has hidden his ring somewhere beyond his reach. So to make some use of his time…

Genre: Humor

Damon Salvatore was pacing back and forth in the parlor, thoroughly agitated. Stefan wasn't coming home until six, and the sun wasn't due to set until seven. And the bastard still had the advantage.

With a low growl he pulled out his cell phone, hitting a few buttons and waiting for a response.

"You've reached Stefan Salvatore. I'm busy right now, so please leave a message. And Damon, stop calling me. You're acting like a stalker."

Damon flipped the phone closed, muttering a few incoherent words and shaking his head. "I am so going to kill you, Stefan."

A quick flash of light and a loud noise directed his attention to the window by the stairwell.

"Must've been another bird. I keep telling him not to clean the glass with Windex…" With a small shrug he walked to the stairs, mindful to keep from stepping into the sun.

Upon reaching the top floor, he turned to the right. He was about to open the door to Stefan's room when he noticed a small wire on the knob. Which more likely than not was attached to the curtains.

"He made this way too easy for me." He took two fingers and slipped them between the door and its frame, running the wire between his nails until it broke. "Depressing, really; I expected more of a challenge."

Stefan's room was neat and orderly. His computer (much to Damon's dismay) was locked from public access.

"Oh well; I'll occupy myself with something else." Damon leaned down, lifting the blanket from the bed to look underneath it. A few dust bunnies and a black box.

After using a broomstick to move the box from under the bed, he picked it up, casting the broom to the side. He set the box on the computer desk, studying it for a moment.

"Should I really be looking through my younger brother's stuff…?" He laughed. "Yeah; the little bastard took my ring. I'm just…trying to find what's mine."

(Author's Note: Bullshit.)

Taking the lid off, he rummaged through the mess of old newspaper clippings and photos, until he found a small envelope with a white ribbon tied around it.

He lifted it up, flipping it over in his hand. "I'm almost afraid to know what's in here."

Opening it gingerly, inside was a piece of paper; nothing special. Completely blank and not worth his time. So he threw it over his shoulder in disinterest. There were a few movie tickets, including a more recent one…

"I always knew you watched chick flicks. No surprise." He put the ticket on the table, his eye catching a small bottle covered by some papers.

"What the Hell are you doing?"

He looked over, noticing Stefan. Who was standing in the doorframe looking very irritated.

"Damon; get out of here now."

"You should be nicer to people," Damon said coolly, "And by the way, it's _your_ fault I'm here right now. So technically…it's also _your_ fault that I got bored and decided to go through your stuff. See the logic?"

"I am seriously warning you to get out of my room." Stefan said through gritted teeth.

"Why?"

"Because I said so; that's why."

Damon gave a toothy smile. "On one condition."

"What?"

"I get to take the box with me."

Stefan shook his head, watching Damon while he still pawed through the box. "Just get out. And leave the box here."

"What the Hell is this?" Damon found the bottle again, displaying it to Stefan.

"It's not mine."

"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to believe that one. Does Elena like her vampires to sparkle?" Damon said with a disgusted expression.

Stefan cleared his throat. "I'm telling you, it's not mine. Elena dropped it and I put it in the box so I wouldn't forget to give it to her."

"I've never seen her wear any." When Stefan didn't say anything, Damon laughed. "You know, most guys keep their girlfriend's bra or something. But all you did was take a bottle of _body glitter_? That really is pathetic."

"Shut up."

"Ha- I'm actually getting under your skin with this, aren't I? Seriously though; I'm disappointed in you. Half of the swooning fan girls in this town think you look like Edward Cullen. And now, I'm starting to wonder myself if…" He trailed off, tilting his head to imitate deep thought. "Is he imitating Edward, or is he gay? Now I really am curious…"

"I hate you so much."

"Keep talking Sparkles."

~End~

Thank you for reading.

-ShockValueAuthor


End file.
